Question
by saerusa
Summary: Seringkali Sesshoumaru menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk apa dia membawa seorang manusia pergi berkelana bersamanya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana. Namun jawabannya tak sesederhana pertanyaannya. Sesshoumaru x Rin. RnR?


**Question**

**Inuyasha (c) Takahashi Rumiko**

**Story (c) me!**

**standard warning applied.**

.

.

.

Seringkali Sesshoumaru menanyakan pada dirinya sendiri untuk apa dia membawa seorang manusia pergi berkelana bersamanya.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang sederhana. Namun jawabannya tak sesederhana pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari yang bersinar dengan terik bukanlah masalah besar bagi youkai sepertinya. Dia tidak mengenal kata panas, lelah atau sebagainya. Tapi Sesshoumaru tahu, berjalan kaki tanpa berhenti, sinar terik yang seolah memanggangnya benar-benar suatu masalah bagi Rin.

Di ujung hutan yang lebat, ada sebuah sungai jernih yang mengalir cukup deras. Jaken sudah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas dan akhirnya Sesshoumaru menghentikan perjalanan ini. Rin, si gadis kecil nan manis itu akhirnya berlari ke sungai dan mencelupkan kedua kakinya yang mungil ke dalam air.

Rasanya begitu sejuk; panas yang tadi seolah melekat di kulitnya, perlahan-lahan lepas dan tergantikan sebuah perasaan yang lebih nyaman. Rin tertawa, menampilkan gigi susunya yang baru tumbuh. Tangannya usil memercikan air hingga Jaken basah kuyup.

Sesshoumaru memilih bersandar pada sebuah batu besar yang rata. Bayangan dari pepohonan yang rindang menghalangi teriknya sinar matahari. Youkai itu menyampirkan rambut panjangnya yang keperakan ke belakang telinga. Tangannya mengusap-usap moku-mokunya dan kelopak matanya turun menutupi keindahan bola mata berwarna emas.

Rin tertawa kembali, menggerai rambut hitamnya yang selalu dikuncir rapi, dan mulai memetik bunga-bunga kecil di pinggir sungai. Rin selalu tersenyum, kemurnian hatinya selalu membuat Sesshoumaru tidak habis pikir dengan makhluk yang bernama manusia.

Terkadang Sesshoumaru heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa hidupnya akan berjalan seperti ini terus? Dia tidak banyak bicara. Dia lebih sering menyimpan apapun yang dia rasa sendirian. Saat ini, satu sisi di dalam dirinya bertanya-tanya.

Pertanyaan pertama. Untuk apa dia menghidupkan kembali manusia yang seharusnya kini terombang-ambing dalam perjalanan kosong di dunia sana?

Sesshoumaru menjawab sendiri pertanyaan yang dia ajukan; mencoba mengetes kemampuan pedang Tensaiga. Sesshoumaru merasa puas dengan jawaban yang satu ini. Meskipun tensaiga bukanlah pedang yang dia inginkan, setidaknya dia tahu kelebihan yang dimiliki tensaiga satu-satunya di dunia ini.

Pertanyaan kedua. Kenapa harus Rin?

Mungkin karena dia mayat yang pertamakali ia temukan untuk menguji cobakan Tensaiga. Di malam hari, saat bulan purnama, dia mencium bau darah seorang gadis kecil. Sesosok mayat tergeletak berdarah-darah sehabis diserang oleh sekawanan serigala. Hanya sekali tatapan mata tajam,sekawanan serigala yang buas itu mundur ketakutan dan berlari pergi. Dan ternyata, gadis ini adalah gadis yang dulu menolongnya.

Sesshoumaru menarik tensaiga dari sarungnya, dan menebas makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata yang sedang menarik keluar roh si gadis kecil dari tubuhnya. Dan Rin hidup kembali.

Dan pertanyaan terakhir. Sekarang Rin mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi. Untuk apa dia membawa Rin pergi bersamanya? Lalu mengapa dia merasa lemah saat Naraku menggunakan Rin sebagai sandera?

Sesshoumaru merasa bingung, tak tahu jawabannya.

Jadi inikah yang membuat manusia menjadi lemah sekaligus kuat di saat yang bersamaan?

Perasaan apa ini? Sesshoumaru memegang dadanya, mendengarkan baik-baik setiap detak jantungnya yang tidak berpacu dengan teratur sebagaimana mestinya.

Bukankah youkai sepertinya tak punya hati?

Jadi, apa sebenarnya 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam dirinya, yang terus bergejolak, yang terus membuatnya bingung?

Jadi inikah yang membuat Ayahnya rela mati hanya untuk manusia lemah dan anaknya yang seorang hanyou?

Sesshoumaru jadi teringat pada sebuah cerita yang tak sengaja dia dengar saat berjalan-jalan di kastil dulu. Banyak dayang yang bilang Ayahnya benar-benar mencintai istrinya yang seorang manusia. Ayahnya melindungi si manusia dari serangan jutaan youkai yang berakhir dengan kehancuran kastil besar yang selalu dikagumi baik oleh manusia maupun siluman.

Efek yang ditimbulkan dari perasaan bernama cinta itu membuat Ayahnya menukar nyawa demi keselamatan manusia yang umurnya pendek. Ayahnya menukar keabadian yang dia miliki hanya untuk kebahagiaan manusia yang tidak seberapa. Sesshoumaru selalu merasa benci, kecewa pada pilihan sang Ayah, dulu.

Jadi seperti inikah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta? Jadi seperti inikah yang Ayahnya rasakan sebelumnya? Jadi atas perasaan inikah? Dadanya terasa hangat, seolah ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya beku, meleleh dan menghangat.

Meskipun tidak ada ekspresi berarti di wajahnya yang sempurna, tapi Sesshoumaru tidak memilih mengenyahkan perasaan yang kini menyelimuti hatinya. Kelopak matanya terbuka, dan menatap Rin yang masih tersenyum bahagia, mengayun-ayunkan kaki di dalam sungai.

Sesshoumaru selalu merasa tenang saat mengetahui Rin aman, merasa puas saat Rin tertawa bahagia.

Sesshoumaru tidak pernah menyangka, kini terulang kembali, kisah pengorbanan Ayahnya yang hebat untuk istrinya—kisah yang selalu dia benci, yang mebuatnya selalu merasa terhina—di dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Jatuh cinta kepada manusia.

.

.

.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru memanggil nama gadis itu pelan.

"Ya, Tuan? Ada apa?" Rin berbalik, menatap Sesshoumaru lurus dengan mata hitamnya tanpa ada rasa ketakutan sedikitpun.

"Tidak,"

Sayang sekali, Rin tidak melihat perubahan di wajah tampan milik Sesshoumaru-yokai itu untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Ehehe. Salam kenal semuanya! Aku pendatang lama yang baru membuat fict di fandom ini! XDDD selama ini aku berkutat terus di fandom Naruto sih...**

**Terimakasih sudah mau membaca! :)**

**Saran & Kritik? ^^**


End file.
